TzHaar-Ket-Keh
TzHaar-Ket-Keh is an NPC located in the center of Mor Ul Rek. You can speak to it to start the Inferno minigame. Players may exchange their infernal capes with it for a chance of obtaining a pet Jal-nib-rek. Dialogue *'Player': Wow what has happened here? That doesn't look good! *'TzHaar-Ket-Keh': We pushed it too far! JalYt would not understand. The memories, we needed them. Now big Inferno. *'Player': What is this place? **'TzHaar-Ket-Keh': This is our birthing pool. TzHaar are born from eggs incubated in this large pool here. **'TzHaar-Ket-Keh': When hatched, we retain memories. Memories and knowledge passed on from ancestors who returned to the lava. **'Player': Something doesn't seem right... There's a large opening. *'Player': What happened here? **'TzHaar-Ket-Keh': We went too far... way too far, we need the memories. JalYt would not understand. **'Player': Please help me to understand then. **'TzHaar-Ket-Keh': We TzHaar have special ability. When incubated in lava, a hatched TzHaar retains knowledge and memories of ancestors who returned to the lava. **'TzHaar-Ket-Keh': Not all memories though, those about earliest ancestors were not being retained. We experiment. **'TzHaar-Ket-Keh': We increased the depth at which the eggs are incubated. Over time this worked, newly hatched TzHaar had more memories of lost history! **'Player': That sounds fantastic though, uncovering the past to determine where your species originated? **'TzHaar-Ket-Keh': Yes, but you JalYt do not understand, we kept pushing it. We wanted answers, but too deep we went. **'TzHaar-Ket-Keh': Eventually the pool collapsed into a sink hole, huge inferno there. This was big ancient incubation chamber. **'TzHaar-Ket-Keh': We hatched eggs in there and it was not a good decision. They were so different, bigger, stronger, and fought each other for dominance. **''If player has not yet sacrificed a fire cape:'' ***'TzHaar-Ket-Keh': Instead of knowledge, we now have a prison of dangerous TzHaar creatures - it gets worse but I cannot trust JalYt with this knowledge yet. **After'' player has sacrificed a fire cape:'' ***'TzHaar-Ket-Keh': Instead of knowledge, we now have a prison of dangerous TzHaar creatures... and they're not under our control. ***'TzHaar-Ket-Keh': One grew incredibly strong, powerful, he controls those creatures in the prison and TzKal-Zuk, as we call him is hungry. ***'TzHaar-Ket-Keh': Hungry for memories, memories beyond the Inferno, which only TzHaar on the surface can provide. ***'Player': Do you know what he's planning? What are you doing? ***'TzHaar-Ket-Keh': We can only guess one day he will want to scale up onto the surface himself. We are keeping him at bay by offering sacrifices for him to feast on. ***'Player': Is there no way to take him out? ***'TzHaar-Ket-Keh': We hoped you, with your fancy JalYt weaponry would be our best hope. You proved your commitment by sacrificing your fire cape. *'Player': Can I go down there? *''If player has not yet sacrificed a fire cape:'' **'TzHaar-Ket-Keh': JalYt, we need help, but this is extremely dangerous. TzHaar not strong enough to take control back. **'TzHaar-Ket-Keh': We are worried about trusting JalYt to take on this task for us. **'Player': Let me prove it. **'TzHaar-Ket-Keh': I have one idea, if you could sacrifice your fire cape to me, I can take your word. *''If player has one in their inventory:'' **'Player': Okay, I'd like to sacrifice my fire cape. **'TzHaar-Ket-Keh': Very well, just hand it over. ** ***''No, I'd like to keep it.'' ****'Player': Sorry, I want to keep it for now. ***''Yes, I'd like to sacrifice it.'' ****''You hand over your cape to TzHaar-Ket-Keh.'' ****'TzHaar-Ket-Keh': Give it your best shot JalYt-Ket-Xo-. *''If player has one equipped:'' **'Player': Let me just take it off first. *''If player doesn't have one:'' **'Player': I don't have a fire cape on me unfortunately. *''If player has sacrificed a fire cape:'' **'TzHaar-Ket-Keh': You can head into The Inferno anytime. We trust you to help us JalYt-Ket-Xo-. **'Player': I'll do my best. *'Player': Nevermind. Trivia *It is the only TzHaar-Ket who wields a Toktz-mej-tal. This suggests it is capable of both magical and melee attacks. * After sacrificing a fire cape, it refers to the player as "JalYt-Ket-Xo", which translates literally into "foreign guard/defender plus". Interpretable as "powerful human warrior".